A Rose and its Thorn
by funnyjester
Summary: GxL A story of hate and love. Of denial and betrayal. When you see that your world is backwords can you change it to find peace?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in it.

When things go so wrong, can they change for the better?

Chapter 1

Link let out a sigh of contempt as he stared up at the sky. It had been seven years since he had

thought about going back to Hyrule. He missed his friends greatly, but there was one person who he dreaded

seeing once more. Zelda. That vile woman had caused him so many problems over the past 20,000 years. He

couldn't understand why Zelda needed help all of the time. She had magical powers, why didn't she fight

Ganondorf?! He never bothered with magic and just fought with weapons, and he always won. How hard could it

be for her to fight Ganondorf with magic since it should be stronger than weapons?!

It didn't surprise

him though that she never fought him. It seemed obvious that she had a crush on that venomous man. She would

trap him in another dimension over and over again and he always escaped. Although, he had to admit Ganondorf

wasn't as bad as Zelda. Ganondorf didn't erase his memory after every battle and turn him into a kid again

_"Oh Link, it is better for you if you don't remember. I will bring you back to childhood so you may be_

happy." He spat in disgust as he remembered those words. He wanted his memories and he wanted to be an

adult! He was sick of the small body he had been trapped in for 20,000 years! He was glad he got away from her,

he finally got the chance to be older. He was now 17 and he loved it! He hated the fact that the only reason Zelda

had decided to erase his memories was not so he could be happy, but so he could fight Ganondorf continuously

over the course of time! All he wanted to do was kill that miscreant, but he was starting to think the real problem

was Zelda and maybe all of his problems would go away when she was gone. Link chuckled at his thoughts. Yes,

that horrid woman would be out of his hair at last.

It was funny, now that he thought about it, she had never thanked him once for defeating Ganondorf.

Actually she always seemed quite sad. The irony! Well, he didn't care anymore. He had had enough.

After fighting a couple of thieves six years back his head had been hit hard against a rock and all of his memories returned, oddly enough. That was when he decided to learn some magic.

Magic that would protect his mind from Zelda, and any others who wished to meddle with it. He still couldn't

understand why she would want him to fight if she liked that man so much. Maybe she hoped that I would die

and then no one would ever think twice about her being with Ganondorf. Oh that abhorrent woman!

Link jumped up onto Epona and began his long journey back to Hyrule. He would try and avoid Zelda,

hopefully that was possible. After three hours he reached Hyrule Fields. It was hard to see if it was the same as

many years before, for it was dark, darker than one would think night would be. Link decided to head to Kokiri

Forest. He dismounted his horse as he gazed upon the small houses. A smile crept upon his lips as he recollected

the goods times he had here. He entered his old home and saw that it had been untouched by time, it was the

same as he had remembered it. Link felt a bit homesick, seeing as how he had not been here for so long and

wondered how everyone was doing. He wished he could Saria but knew she would be mad at him since he hadn't

talked to her for seven years. He just shook his head and exited his childhood sanctuary.

As he walked

through the little village he found himself wondering into the Lost Woods. When he came to the maze he was

surprised to see monsters crawling all over the place. Maybe he hadn't killed them all seven years ago, he

thought. Link drew his sword and swiftly killed them all, wanting to spend as little time as possible in fighting.

His sword now was not as good as the master sword but it was better than nothing. As he entered their childhood

meeting spot a frown slipped across his face. Should he have left here?

He pulled out the ocarina as he

sat on the old, rotting tree stump. He stared at it for what seemed an eternity, as he allowed his memories of the

past to flow back to him. His meeting with Sheik and his many days talking with Saria. "Link!" Link tore his gaze

from the ocarina, a startled expression covering his face. His face turned to amazement as he stared back at the

girl before him. "S...Saria! Is that really you?" "Link! Where have you been?! Everyone tried finding you, but we

failed time and time again. Ganondorf has been plaguing these lands for four years! We need your help! How...

How could you have abandoned us like that?! We trusted you!" Fury emerged onto his face as he stood, gripping

the ocarina tightly. "I never abandoned you! How can you say that?! I left to find peace! I'm tired of all of this

fighting! Why don't you fight him for once?! I am fed up of everyone looking up to me! I don't want to be a hero!

Find someone else!" Saria gazed at him with shock and disbelief as she watched him throw the ocarina onto the

ground. "Link..." "No! I don't want to hear it! I have been Zelda's little puppet long enough!"

Link sat

back down and covered his face with his hands. "Saria... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so tired

of all of this. I came back in hopes of seeing all of my friends, not to fight." Tears streamed down Saria's face as

she took in everything. "Link... there may be things we don't like or want but we must face them nonetheless. Me

for example, I would prefer to be able to play all the time and live in peace instead of being a sage, but I was

given this task and I will do everything in my power to fulfill my purpose." "Yeah... tell me that after 20,000

years..." "What are you talking about?" Saria asked bewildered. "I have been fighting him that man for 20,000

years." Link stated, anger seeping into his voice. "How is that possible? You can't be that..." "Old? Yes, seems

bizarre doesn't it. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to die. I guess Zelda and Ganondorf can't either." Saria

looked at him in complete shock. "It isn't possible! It can't be!" "Why not? Anything seems possible in this twisted

world..."

Link glanced up at Saria, sadness and tiredness filling his eyes. "Now can you understand why I

don't want to fight anymore?" Saria could only nod as she tried to regain her voice. "L...Link." Her voice came out

in a hoarse squeak. "No matter how much you don't want to fight, it is your destiny. No one can escape it. You

just need to see this to the end..." Link rose, hysteria flowing through him. "When will it end?! please tell me, all

knowing Saria! You think it is so easy! You know what... I should have never come back here. Sorry to bother

you... sorry to let you down." Link walked away from her, anger filling every fiber of his being. Why couldn't she

just understand?!

He felt his anger grow when she grasped his arm. Link pulled away from her, hatred

consuming him. "What do you want from me?! Why can't you just leave me alone! You are almost as bad as

Zelda!" Tears poured from her eyes as she backed away, her voice leaving her only above a whisper. "I'm sorry...

I'm so sorry..." Link looked at her sympathetically as guilt washed over him. He slowly walked to her and

embraced her. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I just want peace..." "That is

something so many want, and few rarely receive." "I... have to go..." Link stated sadly as he let her go. "Wait...

where are you going?!" "I will only cause problems here. I'm going back..." "No! Don't leave! Please..." "I'm

sorry..."

"Oh, leaving so soon? But you just got here my dear boy." Link turned to the voice and stared in

surprise as he saw Ganondorf leaning against the wall near the exit. "How long have you been here?" Link asked

angrily. "Long enough, long enough." Ganondorf smiled and walked closer to the two. "Saria... go..." "Link... I

won't leave you..." "GO!" Saria looked at him sadly and reluctantly obeyed. She gave Link a light hug and quickly

disappeared.

"What do you want Ganondorf?" Link spat. "Oh, I'm hurt. Can't I say hello to my favorite

friend?" Ganondorf smirked as he saw the look of disgust on Link's face. "Go away..." Link turned from Ganondorf

and grabbed his ocarina, getting ready to teleport away. "I don't think so." Ganondorf stated as he quickly came

next to Link, pulling the ocarina from the boys fingers. He was glad he was stronger than Link. It had its

advantages. "Give it back!" Link grabbed for it, but Ganondorf pulled it away from his reach. "Why would I want to

do that? I can't have you leaving so soon. Besides, you would want your horse back wouldn't you?"

"What

did you do with Epona?!" "She is safe at my castle. Well, she will be safe as long as you cooperate,

and maybe if you cooperate i will allow you to see Zelda..." "I don't want to see that harridan!" Ganondorf laughed

at Link's remark. "I didn't know you hated her so much." "Shows how much you know..." "Well Link, I'll tell you

what, you come and live in my castle for a year and then I will let you go and you can find peace and I will never

bother you again." "Why would I want to live with you?!" "Let me put it this way, come with me and I will let your

friends and the sages go. Well, except Saria. She got away. Clever little girl."

Link glared at him. "Why do

you want me to go to your castle? I can't see you being hospitable... Why are you even asking? I'm surprised you

wouldn't use force..." "Link if you make me use force your stay there won't be pleasant. I merely wish to know my

enemy and I see that this is my opportunity since you no longer wish to fight." "You listened to the whole

conversation?! How did you..." "How did I know you were here? I could sense your presence and well, I decided to

listen in on your little conversation. It is your own fault that you didn't notice me." Link slapped himself on the

face for being so daft. "Can today get any worse?" "Only if you fight me." Link's shoulders slumped down and he

shook his head. "No... I don't want to fight..." Ganondorf frowned, Link looked really worn out. Had he caused

this boy that much trouble? Ganondorf grabbed onto Link's arm and dragged Link behind himself. That would

have to change. He would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Zelda or any characters in it.

Chapter 2

"Ah, here we are. My magnificent abode." Link glanced at the dark castle with indifference. It

looked exactly the same as last time. Link entered the castle after Ganondorf and frowned as he

saw the people of Kakariko and Gerudo, as well as the Zora's and Goron's, working in the castle.

He was relieved that his forest friends would not be able to work here. He quickly found himself

lowering his head as their stares pierced through him. They would want him to save them, which

he would do since Ganondorf said he would let them go. He just hoped Ganondorf stuck to his word.

A pang of guilt rushed through him as he realized he would not do what they all wished him to

do, and that was to kill Ganondorf. Why should he fell guilty? They could have fought and tried

to get free. They were all so dim-witted! Link stopped in his musings as he was pulled into a

room. "This will be your bedroom for the time being. That door over there leads to the bath-

room." Ganondorf pointed to the right side of the room where a wooden door stood.

Link gazed around the room in awe and almost didn't catch what Ganondorf had stated. There

was a king size bed covered in black silk coverings, a wooden closet with markings embedded

into it. There was a tall mirror attached to a wall, and many paintings were strewn across the

walls. There was a desk next to a balcony looking out to a garden. Link was surprised to find

something of such beauty in a place like this. "Well, I will leave you be until tomorrow. Sleep

well." Link snapped from his thoughts and turned to the retreating back of Ganondorf.

Link headed to the bathroom and smiled at the giant tub. He started the water and went in search

for a towel. He found one in the closet and quickly headed back to the bathroom, undressed and

went in. He smiled as he sunk in up to his shoulders. It had been so long since he had had a hot bath. The relaxing hot

water soothed him into a comforting sleep. To his dismay he was awoken by a noise outside the bathroom.

He wondered how long he had been in there, but realized it must not have been long since the

water was still warm. He got out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to grab his

tunic but found that it was not there. He quickly left the bathroom and saw an outfit on the bed. It

was a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt. What happened to his tunic?! His face

flushed as he realized someone must have gone into the bathroom. He swiftly changed into his

new clothes and left the room in search of Ganondorf. He wanted his clothes back. Especially his

hat. He hated his hair down.

Link heard music as he walked down the halls and found Ganondorf playing his organ. "Ganon-

dorf!" Ganondorf turned to face Link. A smirk crossed his face as he walked over to Link. "The

outfit suits you." "I want my clothes back!" "I'm sorry, but if you are going to be staying with

me you will be wearing what I say you will wear. You know... if you don't like those clothes I

could always think of something else..." Shock spread across Link's face. "Y...You wouldn't

dare." "Oh, I would. Now then, these clothes aren't that bad, eh?" Link just shook his head

in disbelief. He headed over to the door, anger slowly creeping across his face. "Vile man..." He

grumbled.

His face quickly turned to realization as he remembered that he no longer had his weapons or

any other items he had been carrying. He spun around to face Ganondorf, frustration filling his

features. "Where is my stuff?!" "Well, I'm afraid you can't have those items either. Sorry my

dear boy." "Why not?! It isn't like I am going to try and escape or try to kill you!" "Well, you

never know, you could always change your mind. It is better to be on the safe side. Besides, if

you don't plan either of those things why would it matter if you had your items anyway? They

would be of no use to you." Link stood their agape. This couldn't be happening! Irritation

swelled up inside him as he turned away from Ganondorf and left the room.

He roamed the castle, dodging everyone who came into view. He did not wish to confront any-

one. He was hoping to not have a repeat from earlier with Saria. He didn't want to have any more

arguments about how he abandoned them. First off, he didn't even know Ganondorf had re-

turned, and why should he have to be the only person to fight?! Other people in other areas face

problems as well, and they handle them just fine. It isn't like Hyrule is the only place with people

like Ganondorf, right? Link was stopped in his reverie as he collided into something soft. To his

consternation, he glanced up to see a Zora. He cursed under his breath for letting his musing

keep him from concentrating on his surroundings.

Here we go again, he thought. "Link? Is that you?" The Zora beamed in delight. "Have you come  
to rescue us? Are you here to help us rid this world of Ganondorf once again?" The questions he

dreaded the most were now hitting him with full force. What could he tell this Zora? He didn't

want everyone to be disappointed with him, but he didn't want to have to keep fighting. He had a

right to take a break every now and again. No one should tell him that he has to fight or that he is

betraying them because he chooses not to fight. It isn't fair!

"Listen... I am not here to fight Ganondorf... You will get out of this place, but if you want Gan-

ondorf gone you will have to do it yourself. I mean you can have all of the Zora's, Goron's, Ge-

rudo's, and Kakariko's join together and fight Ganondorf. I am done fighting. I'm sorry if that

disappoints you, but my mind is made up and I don't really feel like explaining to you as to why

I have come to this decision. Good day." Link walked away from the gaping Zora, a smirk cross-

ing his face. He did it. He didn't have to hear all of the complaining and made his point. Maybe

the Zora would tell the others what he said and he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Maybe they

would actually do something for a change.

He stopped as he approached the staircase leading to the guest rooms. What if they pestered him

even more? This place could turn into hell. He needed to avoid everyone. He quickly ran up the

stairs and into his bedroom, plopping down onto his bed. And Ganondorf said that things

wouldn't get worse. "This sucks." Link stated as a groan escaped his lips. "Having a bad day?"

Ganondorf moved from the entryway of the room and sat on the corner of the bed. "You made

some good points in your chat with the Zora, but there was one flaw. The Gerudo respect and

admire me. They work here because they want to." "Can my conversations never escape you?"

"No." Link groaned again and laid on his side, facing away from Ganondorf.

"Do you ever smile?" "What?" Link turned to Ganondorf, discombobulated. "You always seem

to be either angry or in misery. Do you know how to have fun?" "No... Why would you care?"

Ganondorf just smirked and pulled Link off the bed. "Even I know how to have fun." Link shud-

dered at the thought of what Ganondorf found as fun. "Yeah, well, you wanted to fight and rule

the world. I never wanted to fight." "What about rule the world?" "Why would I want to rule?

Then I can listen to everyone complain even more!" "Well, if you were evil you wouldn't have to

listen to them complain. If they caused you any trouble you could just kill them." "Are you in-

sane?! I don't want to kill people!" "Except Zelda..." Link stood there baffled. "You never quit

do you?" Ganondorf just smirked and led Link outside to the garden and over to the stables.

"Play with Epona for a while. It will take your mind off of things." "You are very peculiar... you

know that Ganondorf." Link was becoming quite confused over Ganondorf's hospitality and

kindness. Ganondorf patted Link on the head and walked off, leaving Link alone in his thoughts.

He was going to have an interesting stay here. Link looked at Epona and smiled as he hugged

her. "I'm glad to see you my old friend. At least there is someone here I can talk to that will un-

derstand me."

Link mounted the horse and road her out of the stalls and into the garden. "This is a bizarre place

we are in Epona. Who knows what will happen next." Link stared at all of the flowers, one group

of flowers in particular caught his eye. They were the convallaria majalis, otherwise known as

the lily of the valley. These flowers were Zelda's favorite. Zelda. He had forgotten all about her

when he came to this place. He began to wonder where she was being kept. "Maybe it would be

better if I didn't know... Oh well, like Ganondorf said, I should stop worrying so much and take

my mind off all of this. Wait... why would I accept what Ganondorf is saying?" Link clasped his hands

around his face. "What is going on? I think I'm going crazy..." Epona neighed comfort-

ingly to Link, signaling that everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Zelda or any of its characters

I love all of your reviews! I am glad to hear you like the story. I am also thankful for all of the advice you give me. I will continue to enjoy getting any reviews from you. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Link sighed happily as he brought the blankets closer. He was so comfortable in this bed. It was

soft and warm. He had never been in a bed like this. Normally he would be sleeping on

the ground or on a hard bed with nothing but

a thin sheet. Link quickly rose from the bed. "I cannot

get comfortable here. I can't! I will stay here for the time needed then I am gone."

Link walked out of the room and through the halls, being wary of getting noticed by someone,

only to realize that there was no one here except the Gerudo's. Where were they? Had Ganondorf

let them all go? Link knew Ganondorf would let them go, but so soon? Did Ganondorf trust him

that much? Link debated on if he should stay or not seeing as Ganondorf was giving him the per-

fect opportunity to leave.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as his face came in contact with the floor. He looked up

with a groan, looking to see what had made him fall. All he saw was Ganondorf pulling away a

Gerudo who was apologizing and begging for mercy. Link looked at the two puzzled, but de-

cided not to intrude. He didn't want to know what Ganondorf planned on doing to the Gerudo. It

finally dawned on him as he stood and brushed himself off. Had the Gerudo tripped him? No... it

couldn't be. Link couldn't see Ganondorf getting that mad over someone tripping him. Link just

let the thought slip from his mind and kept walking.

Link came upon a hallway with six doors. He decided to open the third door. Everyone always

said three was lucky. He cautiously opened the door and entered. Inside was an ice pathway that

led to yet another door. Around the pathway was water. As Link stared down at the water, it

seemed as if it got continuously deeper, never to end. Link turned away from the water, he would

not want to fall down there. He headed to the next door and opened it. Before him stood Ruto

perched on a piece of large ice. "Link!" Yelled out a surprised Ruto. Link swiftly turned around

and ran vigorously from the room, quickly closing the door behind him. He left the next room

with as much speed and persistence. He closed the last door and leaned against it.

Now he knew what was down this hallway. He would not be opening anymore doors. As he

counted the doors again he realized Zelda would not be with them. A smile crept across his face,

knowing that he was no where near that wretched woman. Link began to wonder why the sages

hadn't come out. He was able to easily go in and out of the room. Maybe there were special

spells for the sages. Anyway, he was glad he did not get stuck in that room.

What did Ganondorf have planned for the sages? Was he going to let them sit in those rooms for

the rest of eternity? Why hadn't he let the sages go like he had with the others? He said he

would. Link pushed the thought away. He didn't care what happened to the sages. His days of

fighting were over. The sages as well as Zelda were all in the past.

Link decided to confront Ganondorf about the Gerudo. If Ganondorf had taken away the Gerudo

because she had tripped him he wanted to know why Ganon-

dorf was mad at her. Surely Ganondorf didn't care about his well being. However, seeing Ganondorf from the time he spent here

already, it seemed Ganondorf did care. Link chuckled. "Yeah right. Like that is possible. It is just

my imagination..." "What is?" Startled, Link turned to see Ganondorf standing behind him. "Do

you have to do that?!"

Ganondorf just smiled, ignoring Link's question. "Are you going to tell me?" Link just crossed

his arms. "Now I'm not..." He mumbled. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "Oh?

So you were going to tell me?" Link slapped himself in the face. He shouldn't have said that.

"Now don't do that. You could hurt yourself." Ganondorf stated as he pulled the hand from

Link's face. "Are you mad at me?" "Why would you think that?" Link asked sarcastically. "Are

you always so spiteful towards your friends?" "What friends?" Link grumbled. Ganondorf just

frowned. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug Link, but he knew that would draw Link

even further away from him. Ganondorf beamed with delight as he finally got an idea.

He grabbed Link's hand and began walking down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" Link

asked bewildered. He probably shouldn't have asked since this wasn't the first time Ganondorf

had pulled him away to bring him somewhere without telling him. He was not surprised in the

least when he got the answer that he did. "You will see."

After a few minutes Ganondorf opened a door to reveal a prodigious room. There were shelves

upon shelves of endless books. Link had never seen so many books before, not that it ever mat-

tered much. "You can come here and read whenever you like. I have books here that you are sure

to like. I have become a collector of sorts. If you have a question about any book I can tell you. I

have read all 5,786 books in here." Link turned to Ganondorf in astonishment, Ganondorf had

read that much!

Link's face turned to misery. "It... It's great... really, but I don't think this is the place for me..."

Link turned to the door. It would be great to be able to read all of this, he had always liked the

idea of reading. He couldn't tell Ganondorf that he couldn't read, Ganondorf would probably

laugh at him. In all of these years he never really got the chance to read. Most of the time he was

either fighting Ganondorf or someone else, and when he did get time off from fighting he just

wanted to relax. Whenever he did get the notion to read he always felt ashamed that he couldn't

read and decided it was best not to ask anyone, just in case they might laugh. _"Oh look, the great_

hero of time can't even read! How is it possible that he is even able to lift a sword? What a buf-

foon!" He covered his face in shame at the thought of them saying those words.

The only person he had ever told was Zelda, and of course, being the virago of a woman she was,

laughed. He didn't think he could handle another person laughing. Link was taken away from his thoughts as he felt Ganondorf place a hand on his shoulder. "Link? What's wrong? I thought you

might like it here..." Link slowly removed his hands from his face and looked up at Ganondorf.

"I do like it here... I mean books are great... but... I... I better go..." Link opened the door and was

about to walk out but was stopped by Ganondorf's arms wrapping around his waist. Link blushed

furiously and quickly pushed Ganondorf off of himself. "W...What are you dong?!" "I was trying

to get you to stop. It seems to have worked."

Ganondorf smiled at the blush on Link's face and continued on. "Why are you so persistent on

not reading?" It had finally struck him. Could Link even read? Ganondorf cleared his throat and

decided to ask. "Link... can you read?" Link looked at Ganondorf surprised. Ganondorf had fig-

ured it out so quickly. Link looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, waiting for the laugh-

ing to begin. To his amazement he did not hear laughing. When he opened his eyes, Ganondorf

was standing right in front of him. He slowly rose his head to see Ganondorf looking at him with

sympathy and remorse. "I'm sorry Link."

Ganondorf's expression soon turned to happiness. This was something Link could not under-

stand. How can someone be sad then happy the next second. "Link. I will teach you to read."

Link stared at Ganondorf in disbelief. Ganondorf pulled Link back into the library and sat Link

down in one of the chairs. Ganondorf left Link for a few minutes and returned with a couple of

books. He sat next to Link and opened the first book. "This is the easiest book I have in here. I

know it isn't a beginner book, but it will have to do." "You know... you don't have to do this." "I

want to do it." A small smile formed on Link's face. He was finally going to be able to read.

"Thanks..." He whispered. Ganondorf inclined his head and smiled as he showed Link the first

page. "Now, let's begin."

After a couple of hours the two left the room. Link's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of

his head. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms. He didn't know learning how to read

would take all of his energy. Before he knew it, Ganondorf had led Link to his bedroom. "We

will continue with your practices tomorrow, but for now you need some sleep." Link only nod-

ded, too tired to do anything else. Ganondorf smiled at Link as he watched him crawl into bed.

Things were working out so well for him. Maybe he would get Link to fall in love with him after

all. One can always hope to dream. "Sleep well." Ganondorf whispered as he closed the door to

the room and left Link to sleep.

Ganondorf walked down the halls of his castle and smiled. He loved it here. He liked living in

this castle and he enjoyed ruling over all of the people here, even if they didn't like it, but that

made it even better. He wanted to people to fear him, then they would follow him without ques-

tion or complaint. Soon he would have to broaden his territory. What should be the next kingdom

to go after? Ganondorf went into his office and sat down at the desk, pulling out a map. South of

Hyrule was Termina, North was Koholint Island, West was the land of Holodrum, and East was

the land of Labrynna. He rubbed his chin as he thought. "So many choices... I suppose I could

work my way up. That settles it. I will start with Termina."

Note:

If no one knew, I thought I would let you know that the 4 areas I just put down were all other areas that were visited in the games. It is not totally accurate where they actually are, so I placed most of them at random spots. The only one for certain was Termina (in Majora's Mask) because you saw Link leave Hyrule at the end of the game. Koholint Island was in Link's Awakening, Holodrum was in Oracle of Seasons, and Labrynna was in Oracle of Ages.

Oh, and don't worry, you will be able to see the sages again. Can't have them be in the story for such a short time. -


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Zelda or any characters in it.

Chapter 4

Link awoke the next morning discombobulated. Where was he? A groan escaped him as he re-

called the events of the past. He was in Ganondorf's castle. Link went to the balcony and stared

down at the garden, finding peace in its beauty and calmness. It was odd, but he did feel more at

ease here than he did when he was living outside of the castle. He didn't have to worry as much

when he was here. He wasn't going to have to fight or fret over getting hurt.

What was he thinking?! He couldn't get comfortable here! What would Ganondorf think? Oh, he

didn't even want to think about that. Ganondorf would laugh at him, he could see it now. _"Oh,_

my dear boy you are getting quite soft. Someone might think you fancy me." Link turned all

shades of red at the thought. I don't like him! Not even as a friend! There is no way I could ever

fancy him! It wasn't possible!

"What are you thinking about? I would love to know what has gotten you so flushed." Link

jumped at the sound of Ganondorf's voice and turned to see him standing in the door way, a

smile planted on his face. "G...Ganondorf! What are you doing in here?!" Link bit his tongue for

asking such a vacuous question. Ganondorf just raised an eyebrow and walked over to Link.

"This is my castle. I can go where I please." Link veered away from Ganondorf, placing all of

his concentration on the garden. "It will do you no good to ignore me." Link blushed even more

at Ganondorf's remark. Was he so easy to read? "Come, it can't be that bad." Ganondorf placed a

hand on Link's shoulder, a look of interest spread across his face. Link just pulled away from

him and headed over to the door. "It's nothing..." Ganondorf followed Link to the door. "Well

then, you shouldn't mind sharing it with me." "Can't you just leave something be?!"

Link ran down the stairs and through the halls until he came to a large stone room with doors go-

ing in every direction. He could hear Ganondorf approaching and quickly went for the door

straight ahead. In front of him was yet another stairway. He swiftly started his way up the stairs,

hoping Ganondorf would stop his pursuit of him when Ganondorf didn't know what path he

took.

After what seemed to be ten minutes Link came upon yet another door. He opened it to find the

room to be completely dark. The light from the stairway showed this room to be small. His atten-

tion was soon turned to a shadow in the far right corner of the room. "Hello?" Link asked as he

slowly entered the room. He watched at the shadowed figure quickly rose. He took a few steps

back, not sure on what its intentions were.

"Link..." A soft, strained voice said. The voice seemed familiar to him, but he could not place it.

He cautiously stepped forward. "Link... is that really you?" Shock spread across his face as he

realized who he had come by, there was no mistaking it. "Zelda!" "Link! Y...You came!" Zelda

hugged Link, joy filling her. "We thought you might be dead! I'm so glad it isn't true." Link

pushed Zelda away, anger slowly creeping through him. "You could have tried fighting him." "I

would have never been able to beat him." "Oh, and why is that? We both know magic is more

powerful than weapons!" Zelda bit down on her lip, she didn't know what to say.

"Zelda... why is it that you really wanted me to fight him? Do you hate me? I seem to get the im-

pression that you want me dead and that you have a crush on that man. Is it true?" Zelda was

shocked by his words and turned to face the wall. "Tell me! I need to know! Stop hiding every-

thing from me like you always do!" "I... I do like him..." She clenched her fists together and

turned to Link, anger rising in her. "I do want you to die! Alright! Are you happy now?! He knew

I liked him and he always pushed me away! Do you know how much that hurt?! No. I suppose

not. You have never been able to love anyone. I despise you Link. It is your fault he doesn't like

me. Every time he came back I hoped he would change his mind and take me into his arms, but

he just pushed me away and locked me up!" "How is it my fault?! I wasn't the one who loved

him!" "No, but he loves you! Why do you think you always beat him? He has always been

stronger than you, and just like you said, magic is stronger than weapons." Link's face turned to

utter confusion and shock.

"W...What?" "Yes, you have been blind to it for all of these years, but I guess that could be par-

tially my fault since I always erased your memories. I don't understand how you got them back,

but I will do it again and make it permanent this time." Link just smirked and grabbed onto

Zelda's arms as she approached him. "No you can't. You will never go into my mind again."

Confusion spread across her face, but turned to pain as he slapped her across the face. She held

her cheek, tears welling up into her eyes. "Stay away from me you trollop! You do not know the

meaning of pain! You sent me to hell over and over again, just because of a stupid crush! Why

didn't you just send me somewhere far away so that I would never get in your way?! No, that

would be too easy. You liked seeing me in pain. Especially that time when I got captured by that

band of bandits. That was probably the highlight of your life! Rot in hell you termagant."

Link turned away from her and headed for the door. He stopped as he heard quiet laughter from

behind him. He turned and faced Zelda as he listened to her laughter grow. "What is so funny?!"

Link walked over to her, but she never answered, only laughed. He shook her. "Answer me!"

Anger swelled up in him, why was she laughing at him?! She had no right to! He slapped her

again, terminating her laughter. "Link, you are right. I shouldn't have caused you all of that pain,

but you know what, you deserved it. You are arrogant and pathetic." Zelda placed a hand on

Link's cheek and whispered into his ear. "The worst of it all is, you fear me. You fear me because

of what you know I can do, and what I have done to you. Do you remember those nights long

ago. It was just me and you in that little room, a room similar to this."

Link's eyes grew wide in horror. He didn't want to remember that. He wanted to think of it as

a bad dream that he would wake up from. "Maybe you need a reminder as to why you listen to

me." Zelda pulled away from him, satisfied by the look on his face. "I want you to hurt Ganon-

dorf. Not physically, but mentally. I want you to crush his heart." "What? No... I..." "Link. You

aren't listening to me. I guess there is only one way to teach you." Zelda smiled devilishly and

pushed him against a wall. Link, terrified, as he recalled the events from before, stood there para-

lyzed.

Before Link could comprehend what was going on, he saw Zelda lying on the floor, groaning

out in pain, with a furious Ganondorf standing over her. Link could only slide to the floor. He

held his knees against his chest and rested his head on top of his knees, not wishing to see what

Ganondorf was going to do to Zelda, nor wishing to know why he was doing it to her. Did Gan-

ondorf really love him? Why would he? It didn't make any sense. Link looked at Ganondorf as

his chin was lifted. "Link. Did she hurt you? What did she say to you?" Link just shook his head

and tried to look away, but Ganondorf kept his eyes fixed on him and held his head firmly.

Ganondorf knew he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted and decided it would be better to

drop it for now and bring Link out of this place. He picked up Link and left the room, locking the

door behind him. "What did you do to her?" Link asked, finding his voice. "Nothing for now.

Later however..." Ganondorf let out a sigh and smiled softly as Link. "Don't worry about it for

now. You need to rest." "I don't need rest... I just got up..." Ganondorf just shook his head, con-

cern filling his voice as he spoke. "Link... I don't want you to have to worry about Zelda during

your stay here."

Ganondorf set Link on his bed and sat down next to him. "You won't have to. I don't plan on

seeing her again." Link chuckled and stared at Ganondorf suspiciously. "So, are you sure you

didn't hear this conversation?" Ganondorf smiled lightly at Link, concern filling him. Link didn't

seem to be doing well mentally. "Link..." "Ganondorf is what Zelda say true?" Link asked hast-

ily, knowing Ganondorf must have heard it all. Ganondorf dreaded this question but knew he had

to answer. Link would have found out sooner or later. "Link..." Ganondorf gulped and turned his

face away from Link. He sat there for a moment, trying to let the words form in his mouth. He  
didn't realize it would be harder to say it to the actual person. He turned to face Link, dismay

covering his face. "Link... I do love you."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Zelda or the characters in it.

Chapter 5

"Link...I do love you." Link wasn't sure what to think of this. It was all too soon. "I... I need to

think on this..." Link stood and left the room, heading to the garden. Ganondorf was surprised by

this action. He expected Link to be angry and hateful. He smiled seeing there may be hope. Gan-

ondorf walked over to the balcony and saw Link pacing around, deep in thought.

Link, consumed in his contemplations, did not notice Ganondorf staring down at him. Was it

possible for someone so evil to love? Probably. Seeing as how Zelda loved Ganondorf and she

was worse than Ganondorf. Why did Ganondorf love him though? He wasn't anything special.

Link sat on the ground and picked one of the flowers, twirling it between his fingers. It was

strange having someone love him. He had never been loved before. People liked him because

they had to. They only wanted him to save them then leave. They never cared about him. So why

was it someone who should want to kill him, loves him?

Link turned to look at the sky but met Ganondorf's eyes instead. Had Ganondorf been watching

him the whole time. He was surprised to see the smile on Ganondorf's face. Link didn't know

what to do, was Ganondorf trying to make a fool out of him? No. The look on his face told him

otherwise. There was such happiness and love in his eyes, as well as worry and despair. Link

smiled. Was Ganondorf worried about what he would say? Of course Ganondorf would be.

Link stood and turned his gaze towards the stable. What kind of answer could he give Ganon-

dorf? He entered the stable and approached Epona. He pet her mane and hugged her tightly. "I

don't know what to do." "Do you love him?" Link jumped at the sound voice. He faced the Ge-

rudo who had spoken. To his amazement it was Nabooru. "Does everyone enjoy surprising me?"

"It isn't our fault you don't notice us. Anyway, do you love him?"

"How do you..." "How do I know? I am Ganondorf's best friend. I think I would know a lot

about him." Link just nodded in understanding. Did he love Ganondorf? How could he? Ganon-

dorf had caused him so much misery. No. Zelda had caused him so much misery. It wasn't Gan-

ondorf's fault that Link had always come to fight. Link thought about the question and let out a

weary sigh. "I don't know."

"Think about it for a while longer. You do have all year to figure it out. Ganondorf will wait pa-

tiently. I mean, he has waited this long." "Wait... how long has he liked me?" "Let me think...

probably about... 9,000 years." "What?! That long!" "Yeah. I kept telling him to tell you, but he

doesn't listen to me. I guess it was good thing you turned up here. Everything finally came out.

Well, it was nice talking with you Link. I better be going. Don't want Ganondorf mad at me for

meddling in this." Nabooru left the stable and out of sight.

Link turned back to Epona and stroked her mane. "I told you things were going to bizarre here. I

feel like I am in a dream. I can't tell if it is good or bad, but it feels like a dream nonetheless. Oh

well... might as well let things play out as time goes by. I will see you later my friend. I should

confront Ganondorf and calm his nerves a bit. Although, I don't know how calm he will get since

I still won't be able to provide him an answer. Well, got to hope for the best." He left the stable

and headed back into the castle. He walked through the halls and up to his room. He was hoping

Ganondorf would still be in here. To his dismay Ganondorf was not.

Link first went to the room where Ganondorf kept his organ. Ganondorf was not there. He didn't

want to start searching through other rooms. He didn't know what he would find. He knew where

the sages and Zelda were, that was about it. He knew Ganondorf kept a dungeon, and that was a

place he didn't want to stumble upon. He decided he would confront Ganondorf tomorrow. He

went back to his room and laid down. It had been a long day. At least things weren't all bad. He

knew Ganondorf would never hurt him and he would make sure Zelda would stay away from

him. Zelda. He never wanted to see her again. Hopefully that would be something that came true.

Ganondorf headed up the steps to Zelda's room. He was furious with her. She would pay for

what she did to Link. He would make her feel unbearable pain, he thought as he opened the door

to her room and walked in. Zelda turned to him, fear consuming her. She knelt in front of him,

tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry my love. I won't do anything anymore. I'll be-

have."

Ganondorf stared down at her, there was no passion in his eyes. Only hate. Zelda stared back into

his eyes. It was then that she realized her apologies would go unnoticed. There would be no

mercy. Tears flew from her eyes. She would never be able to be with him and the only thing he

would ever show her was cruelty. He would make her suffer until the end of time. "I will show

you the same amount of love you showed Link." Zelda's eyes grew wide with terror. "N...No.

Please... anything but that. Please. I beg of you!"

Ganondorf began to wonder what exactly Zelda had done to Link. He knew Zelda had been cruel

to Link, but not the extent. He needed to know. He placed his hand on top of her head and closed

his eyes. She tried to pull away, but to no avail, Ganondorf was much stronger. "P...Please don't

look..." "Quiet wench." A purple glow emitted from his hand as he began to probe her mind.

Zelda screamed out as her memories were being scanned.

Ganondorf watched as Zelda observed Link being beaten and raped by the bandits, and all the

while a smile planted on her lips. He watched as Zelda would bring Link to a secret house and

torture Link for days on end. The picture of Link curled up on a cold floor, blood flowing around

Link, made his heart wrench in pain. Ganondorf pulled away, not wanting to see anymore.

"Y..You... How could you do that?! I will kill you!" "Love..." "No. I am not your love! If you

had loved me you wouldn't have hurt Link. What you have done to him, it is unspeakable!"

Ganondorf lifted her by her hair, making her cry out in pain. "No... I won't kill you. I will make you suffer. I will make

you wish you were never born. You execrable fiend!" He threw her across

the room, making her collide with the back wall. A loud crack echoed through the room. Zelda

fell to the floor in excruciating pain, her spine had been broken. Zelda tried to get up, but was

unsuccessful, her body had become paralyzed.

She sobbed silently knowing it would take interminable time to heal. She moved her head slowly

upward to see Ganondorf approaching her. She was glad at least one part of her hand not been

paralyzed.

Ganondorf lifted her from the ground and twirled her around by her hair then quickly smashed

her into the floor. Zelda screamed out in pain as she felt a few of her ribs break as well as her

nose. "P...Please... I beg of you. Please stop this..." "Why should I? You never stopped when you

did these horrible things to Link. You deserve this. I will not stop until I am satisfied."

He picked her up by her arm and took a finger into his hand. He snapped it back, breaking it. She

screamed out in agony. She didn't know how much more she could take. She continued to

scream out as he broke every one of her fingers.

Link awoke from his slumber to the sounds of screams. The screams were so high pitched and

were filled with pain. He slithered out of bed and walked down the halls, wondering who was

screaming. He came upon a familiar door and it dawned on him that Ganondorf had to be doing

something terrible to Zelda.

He didn't know why but he started filling bad for the girl. He realized he didn't want others to

have to suffer the way he did, even if they were the cause of his suffering. He walked up the

stairs and into the room. He let out a gasp as he saw her body horribly mangled. Her back was

hunched over in such an odd way, her fingers were going in every direction, and one of the bones

in her legs was sticking out.

Link gained as much composure as he could. "Ganondorf!" Links voice came out in a light

whisper. He tried again. "Ganondorf!" His voice was loud and full of force. "Stop!" Ganondorf

turned to Link surprised and dropped Zelda on the floor. "Link?! What are you doing here?!"

"Her screams were echoing through the rooms! I had to come see what you were doing!"

Link slowly approached Ganondorf, sympathy pervaded his eyes. "Please stop this... don't hurt

her anymore... please..." Link whispered. Ganondorf looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"But she has caused you so much pain! She must suffer for what she has done!" "No! No more

pain. Please... Just leave her be. Lock her up here for the rest of time, I don't care. Just don't hurt

her anymore." Tears welled up in his eyes as he uttered his last words. "Please stop..." Ganondorf

let out a sigh and hugged Link. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would cause you such misery. I won't

do it anymore." "Thank you." Link whispered.

"Why..." Came Zelda's raspy voice. Link looked at Zelda and smiled lightly. "Because no one

should have to suffer. Not even you." Zelda laid there in incredulity. Ganondorf had Link leave

the room and turned to Zelda. "Zelda. If you ever touch him again, I will make your life a living

hell. Am I understood?" Zelda could only nod, still in a state of utter astonishment. "Good."

Ganondorf left the room, locking the door behind himself.

Ganondorf and Link walked down the steps in silence, neither knowing what to say. Link went to

speak but stopped himself, turning his gaze to the floor. Before long they had reached Link's

room. They stood in the doorway for what seemed endless minutes. "Link..." Ganondorf said,

finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry... I should have..." "Don't worry about it

Ganondorf. It's fine. Really." Link smiled at him. "As long as you don't go doing something like

that again." Ganondorf inclined his head and smiled back. He leaned closer to Link and kissed

him on the forehead. "Anything for you." He backed away and left Link in the doorway, standing

there mystified.

Link entered the bedroom, the kiss never leaving his mind. It wasn't as harsh as he thought it

might have been. It actually seemed quite soft and comforting, and full of love. A smile crept

across his lips, he had never felt like this before. Maybe he was developing a soft spot for Gan-

ondorf. At the beginning of his stay he would have been utterly disgusted by the idea, but now,

things seemed to have changed. Link crawled into the bed and laid beneath the covers, the smile

never leaving his face even after he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 6

Link awoke the next morning with a soft breeze brushing across his face. He sat there for a mo-

ment, soaking in all that had happened yesterday. Zelda may have been cruel to him, but maybe

if he helped her she would not hate him so much. Maybe she would finally see him as a friend

and get to know him. He could hope. Link rose from the bed and swiftly got changed.

He needed to find a first aid kit and potions. Wait... what if he brought Zelda to the Great Fairy

Fountain right outside the castle? How would he do it though? Were the doors locked? He was

still next to the castle, so it wasn't like he was really leaving... He finally came upon a decision.

He would bring Zelda to the Great Fairy Fountain to see Din. It would be the fastest way for

Zelda to get healed. He just hoped Zelda wouldn't try to kill him after he brought her there. As he

thought he headed to where Zelda was being kept. Link didn't care if Ganondorf got mad. He

would just have to deal with it. Besides, it wasn't like he had broken any rules yet. So it would

be a first offense. It was a big rule to break, but he would take the wrap for Zelda.

Link came upon the door and unlocked it. He was glad he didn't need a key or else he didn't

know how he was going to get in here. He didn't have any lock picks, not that he had ever used

one before anyway. He never needed to. Now that he thought about it, would he even know how

to use it? Oh well. It didn't matter. He stood there for a moment a bit nervous. He tried to push

the thoughts of the past out of his mind. "Those things don't matter anymore. They are in the

past." He let out a shaky breath and walked in the room.

He frowned seeing Zelda laying in the same position she was when Ganondorf and himself had

left. "Go away." Zelda scowled as she saw him enter the room. "Still mad at me I see." Link just

got closer to her and knelt down, inspecting her wounds. He was somewhat glad she was para-

lyzed or it would be a lot harder to see what was either bruised or broken. Although, it would

have been better if this hadn't happened. "Well, you have two broken ribs, your spine is broken,

your nose is broken, your fingers are broken, and your leg... it is disgustingly broken." He didn't

like looking at the bone that stuck out of her leg. It was so gross. "Why do you care? Go away. I

don't need your help." Link frowned at her remark and let out a weary sigh. "I don't care what

you say, I'm not leaving you. I am going to help your wounds heal faster. I don't think you like

being paralyzed or unable to have control. Not that you have much control here to begin with..."

Zelda just grumbled under her breath, something inaudible to Link.

Link lifted her up into his arms as gently as he could. He heard a whimper escape her lips and

frowned as he whispered softly to her. "I'm sorry..." He led her out of the room and headed down

the stairs. Once out in the hallways he looked out for Ganondorf or any of the Gerudo's. "Where

are you taking me?" Zelda asked weakly. "I'm taking you to see Din. She will be able to heal

you better than myself." Zelda was confused by Link's concern and kindness. Why would he be

doing this for her? She had hurt him so much, yet all he could do is show sympathy and affec-

tion. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be nice to her! She glared up at him. "Put me down. I will

not have you helping me." Link just smiled down at her. "Like I said, I will help you no matter

what you say. Although, I do have a favor. Do not kill me after I get you healed."

Zelda looked at him in surprise. She just shook her head. How could she kill him after he was

going out of his way to help her. Guilt began to eat away at her as she stared up at him. Link

really didn't deserve all of what she had done to him. He had been right. It wasn't his fault Gan-

ondorf didn't love her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She wished she could change the

past. "Good." Link said, a warm smile on his face. "Now, I need you to be quiet. I don't want us

to get caught after getting this far."

He had dodged everyone he had come to so far, but now he was coming to an area where more

people resided. Link wished he could turn invisible right now. It would make things so much eas-

ier. At least Ganondorf's castle was always dimly lit. Link quickly moved behind a statue as two

Gerudos walked by. Once out of sight, Link came out from behind the statue and continued

walking down the hall. He laid Zelda down onto the floor as he came to a door and slowly

opened. He inspected the room for a few minutes then went back over to Zelda and lifted her. He

quickly headed through the room, just in case someone came by.

When he came to the next door, he quickly went behind it, as the door slowly opened from the

other side. He held his breath and watched as a Gerudo walked by. He watched as the Gerudo

disappeared and exhaled. That was close, too close for his liking. He set Zelda down once again

and did as he did last time. He quickly returned to Zelda and brought her into the next room and

headed to the next door. He was glad to see it was the door that led outside.

He opened it and quickly ran across the bridge, hoping beyond hope that no one would see him

through a window. He entered the Great Fairy Fountain and set Zelda down next to the fountain.

He groaned as he realized he didn't have an ocarina to call upon Din. "Zelda... I'm sorry... I don't

have an ocarina." Link stated sadly. They had come so far, and all for nothing.

Zelda only smiled up at him. "It is alright. I will take care of it." Link looked at her bewildered,

but smiled when her heard her begin humming the tune. To his amazement Din appeared and

greeted the two with smiles. He didn't think a hum could ever work. He was very glad it did. He

watched as Din's smile faded as she saw Zelda. "Din... could you please help Zelda. She is in

really bad shape." Link asked hastily.

Din only nodded and turned to Zelda, using her powers to heal Zelda. "Link... how did this hap-

pen?" Link frowned at the question. "Ganondorf..." Din understood and decided not to ask any-

more questions. "She will be weak for a while and she still has a couple of bruises and cuts, but

other than that she will be fine." "Thank you." Link said happily as he walked over to Zelda and

helped her stand. "Your welcome." Din said and disappeared.

Link and Zelda headed for the exit. "Link... please don't take me back there..." "I won't take you

there if you don't want to go back, but I won't be able to go with you. I told Ganondorf I would

live with him for a year, and I don't plan on going back on my word." "I understand."

"LINK!" Link jumped at the call of his name. He looked towards the entryway and saw Ganon-

dorf storming in. "This isn't going to be good." Link whispered, feeling a bit uneasy. He turned

to Zelda as he felt her shaking beside him. "Don't worry... I won't let him hurt you." Link said

comfortingly. "Link! You left! That isn't even the worst of it!" Ganondorf stood in front of the

two, glaring at Zelda. "You brought her here! Why did you do that?! She would heal on her

own!" "I... I didn't want her to be in so much pain..." Link stated, despair filling him. "I'm

sorry..."

Ganondorf let out an exhausted sigh. "Link. How did you pass all of those Gerudo's? I wouldn't

even have known you were out here if one of them hadn't spotted you in one of the windows."

Link cursed under his breath. He didn't want to get caught. He was actually surprised Ganondorf

hadn't figured it out on his own. He always seemed to be there whenever Link had a conversa-

tion with someone. He smiled knowing that he wasn't being watched 24 hours a day. Or maybe

Ganondorf had grown to trust him. He frowned realizing he must have penetrated that trust. "I

have had practice. There have been many times when I need to get out of a tight situation. I'm

sorry for leaving... I won't do it again. Just don't hurt Zelda again."

Ganondorf glared at Zelda. "I won't hurt her but she will have to come back to the castle. I can't

have her roaming free. I have enough problems as it is and I don't need to worry about her mak-

ing an uprising. Link, I will no longer allow you to see her any longer. Starting today I am put-

ting spells up so that only I may enter and exit the room." Link went to protest but knew it was a

lost battle. He looked at Zelda sympathetically, wishing there was something he could do to

help her. Zelda glanced over at Link and saw the look of sadness. She nodded in understanding,

letting him know that it wasn't his fault. She knew Link could do nothing. He had already done

so much for her already, she couldn't try to get him to have Ganondorf let her go when she knew

it would fail.

Ganondorf put Zelda over his shoulder and headed out of the Great Fairy Fountain. "Come

Link." Link stared at Zelda, concern filling him. He hoped Ganondorf would be gentle with her.

He swiftly ran after the two and entered the castle. "Link go to your room. I will talk with you

later." Link went to protest but decided it would be best not to argue after what he had just done.

He ran up to his room and awaited the time he would be speaking with Ganondorf. He was a bit

nervous, unsure of what Ganondorf might do.

Ganondorf brought Zelda back to her room. The blood that had been all over the floors was gone

and there was actually a bed in the room. "Since Link seemed to want you to be a little more

comfortable, I have given you a bed. Do not think I plan of being hospitable to you. I am only

doing this for Link." Zelda stared at Ganondorf in disbelief as he placed her on her new bed.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Ganondorf left the room without saying anymore. A small smile

spread across her face. Maybe it was a good thing after all that Link was here and that he had put kindness into Ganondorf's cold heart.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 7

Ganondorf entered Link's room and sat in a chair across from the bed. "Link... I wish to ask you

not to ever leave again for the rest of the year unless I accompany you. I... I was worried..." Link

stared at Ganondorf in surprise. "Y...You were worried? Why?" "Well... Zelda always seemed to

hate you and I wasn't sure what she might do to you. Especially since she seemed to put some

form of fear in you..."

Link smiled warmly at Ganondorf. "It is alright. Really. I am still slightly afraid of her, but that

fear is dissipating. I am glad that you are concerned about me, but I can take care of myself. I am

not a little kid anymore." Link thought about that last statement. He didn't really know what it

was like to be a kid. He had been fighting so long. Actually, he really didn't know what it was to

really have fun.

"I swear I will not leave again. I just wanted to help her, and bringing her to the fountain was the

best way." Ganondorf stood and sat down next to Link on the bed. He pulled Link onto his lap

and held him tightly as he closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose you." Link blushed, unsure of

what to do. He had never been shown such affection. "I told you. You don't have to worry about

me so much. I will be alright." Link managed to get out.

Ganondorf stared up into Link's eyes. He was surprised but happy that Link wasn't pulling away

from his grasp. "I don't care what you say. I will always worry about you. When you love some-

one, you will be concerned about them no matter what." Link let out a sigh and smiled. "If you

say so." Link pulled away from Ganondorf and stood. Ganondorf frowned from the lack of con-

tact, but knew better than to pull Link back onto his lap.

"I am going to take a bath. Can we talk later?" Ganondorf stood and smirked. "Oh?" Link real-

ized his mistake and bit his lip. He pushed Ganondorf away from himself as he blushed furiously.

"No. You will not be joining me. Now, out..." Link pushed Ganondorf out of his room. Ganon-

dorf made a pouty face. "Ah, come on. Why not?" "Goodnight Ganondorf." Link smiled and

closed the door.

He shook his head and headed for the bathroom. Ganondorf was definitely a character. He went

into the bathroom and started the water. He grabbed a towel from the closet then hopped into the

bath. He let out a sigh of contempt as he closed his eyes. He was in total bliss.

Ganondorf headed down the halls. He stopped by one of the Gerudos and told them to get his top

general. He would start his invasion soon. He always enjoyed taking over territories. He won-

dered how easy it would be to take over this next kingdom. He didn't have to worry about fight-

ing link so it would probably be a piece of cake. Termina was as good as his.

Ganondorf entered his office and began his planning. After a few minutes he heard a knock on

his door. "Come in." He said, not looking up from his work. A tall, exceptionally muscular Lizal-

fos entered the room. He was clad in silver armor which clanked as he walked towards the desk.

A long sword was strewn across his back and a dagger was placed on the bronze belt around his

waist. "You called my massster." Ganondorf looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, Slyn, it is good

to see you. I need you to gather the troops and get them ready to head for Termina. We will be

attacking there within the week." "Asss you wisssh my massster. Will that be all?"

Ganondorf thought for a moment then pulled a paper from his desk. "I want you to contact these

creatures. They will be of great use." Slyn took the list as Ganondorf handed it to him. He read

the names and smiled. "It would be my pleasssure." "Very well. That will be all." The Lizalfos

bowed and left the room. "Everything is working out so perfectly." Ganondorf stated as he

leaned back in his chair.

Ganondorf stood from the chair and left the room, a smile planted on his face. Surely Link was

done with his bath. Ganondorf hurried up the stairs and into Link's room. He entered just in time

to see Link climbing into bed. "Going to bed so soon?"

Link looked up shocked to see Ganondorf. He swiftly turned his gaze away from Ganondorf and

continued going under the covers. "I'm tired... I didn't think there would be a problem with that."

"Oh... there isn't." Ganondorf approached the bed and sat on its edge. "What are you doing?"

Ganondorf pulled off his armor and took off his shoes. "What are you doing?!" Link asked in

surprise, swiftly sitting up. "I will be sleeping in here tonight. Don't want you running off."

Ganondorf smiled and laid down next to Link. Link stared at him with incredulity. "A...Are you

serious?!" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, amusement crossing his features. "I did lay down did I

not." Link opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He decided he couldn't fight Gan-

ondorf on this and laid down.

Link could feel a light tension between them and knew if he didn't do something this would con-

tinue. Link turned his head to speak with Ganondorf, but to his utter shock his lips clashed with

Ganondorf's. He swiftly pulled away and turned his face from Ganondorf. His face had flushed

the brightest red ever imaginable. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." Ganondorf just turned Link's

face to view his own and pressed their lips together once more. Disbelief consumed him. What

was Ganondorf doing?!

Comfort soon took its place as he realized that this wasn't so bad, he was actually enjoying it. A

slight smile formed on his face as he kissed Ganondorf back. Ganondorf deepened the kiss when

he perceived that Link had accepted his kiss. Ganondorf let his tongue play against Link's lips

until Link offered Ganondorf entrance into his mouth. Link quickly accepted and Ganondorf be-

gan his search, but was stopped by Link's tongue. They battled shortly for dominance, but to

Link's dismay Ganondorf won. Ganondorf explored Link's mouth for a short time then pulled

away.

He kissed Link down his jaw and down his neck, getting a soft moan out of Link as he lightly

sucked on the bottom of Link's neck. He slid his hands under Link's shirt as he brought his lips

back up to Link's. He could feel Link's muscles. His body was so smooth and firm. He rapidly

unbuttoned Link's shirt and stared down at the beautiful skin before him. He kissed down Link's

chest, all the while unbuttoning Link's pants.

Link scrunched his face and frowned. "Ganondorf... wait..." Ganondorf licked his tongue up

Link's chest, and began sucking on Link's right nipple, getting a slightly louder moan from Link.

Ganondorf had successfully pulled Link's pants off and was preparing to pull Link's boxers off.

"Please..." Link stated, coming back to his senses. "Ganondorf..." Link tried to push Ganondorf

off of himself, but Ganondorf was too strong.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled out. Ganondorf snapped back to reality and saw tears in Link's eyes.  
"Oh Link... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to go so fast." He hugged Link tightly, receiving a hug

back. "I just love you so much I guess I lost myself in you." He kissed Link on the forehead.

"I'm sorry..." "It is alright." Link whispered. Ganondorf smiled and caressed Link's cheek. "I

love you." Link smiled and kissed Ganondorf on the lips. "I love you too." Link laid there star-

tled. Had he really said that? Did he really love Ganondorf? He thought for a moment. Yes. He

did. Ganondorf may have been power hungry and evil, but he knew Ganondorf cared for him

greatly and that he would do anything for Link. Link knew he could be safe with Ganondorf. He

always felt comfortable with Ganondorf around. Link smiled happily. He had finally found

something worth living for. Ganondorf placed an arm around Link's waist and placed his head on

Link's shoulder. Link closed his eyes, in an aggregate of comfort, and soon fell into a deep

sleep. Ganondorf stared up into Link's face and smiled. "Today is truly a perfect day." Ganon-

dorf let his dreams take him over, happiness filling him as his dreams were of Link.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry this one was so late. I had to help renevate my parent's house and help them move their things in. I am still helping them and I am starting school again and am getting a new job so things will continue to be slow for a while. Sorry. I hope to get the next one up soon. I will make them a bit longer since they will be later.

Link awoke the next morning to find Ganondorf not there. He frowned

and let out a sigh as he curled up in the blanket. He wished Ganondorf

was still here... Link laid there for a few more minutes, then rose grog-

gily. He slowly walked over to his closet and changed. As he walked down

the steps he tripped on his foot and fell down the stairs. He cursed un-

der his breath as he slowly rose, rubbing his head. He hated mornings

that he couldn't wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he continued down the

halls. Today was going to be a long day...

Link stopped as he came to a familiar hallway. It was the hallway with

the sages. He quickly realized that Nabaroo was not trapped in one of

the rooms. Maybe Ganondorf made it so she could go in and out since

she was a friend. She probably didn't want to be a sage, just like he

didn't want to be the hero of time.

Link let out a sigh as he approached Ruto's door. He needed to talk to

her. He was so rude to her before... Link opened the door and walked in.

He looked down at the water and began to wonder if Ruto ever came into

this room. He shrugged and headed to the next room, it didn't matter.

He placed his hand on the door knob and stood there nervously. What

would he say to her? What would she think when he told her that he

didn't want to fight? Well, there was only one way to find out. He took a

deep breath and entered the room.

Ruto turned her gaze to him and stared at him for a moment, debating if

she was really seeing him. A smile lit up on her face as she watched him

walk closer. "Link..." She said softly. "I knew you would come back." She

frowned as she recalled their previous meeting. "Why did you run away?"

Link peered at her from the corner of his eye then looked away. "I don't

know... I guess seeing you surprised me..." Ruto looked at him confused.

"Why would you be surprised? You must have figured out we were

trapped in here... Wait... why aren't you locked up or dead? Did you kill

Ganondorf? Are you freeing us?" "No... Ganondorf is not dead, and no, I

am not freeing you. Ganondorf did say though that he would free you at

some point..." "Then why are you here Link?" Ruto asked, becoming even

more bewildered. "I promised Ganondorf I would stay in his castle for a

year..." "Why would you promise something like that?!" Ruto asked per-

plexed. "Well... he promised to free the sages and everyone he enslaved

here in his castle, and well, he told me he would leave me be for the rest

of my days. So, I would finally find peace." Link sighed wearily and stared

up at Ruto. "I don't want to fight anymore. I am so tired of it... I just

want to be left alone..."

Ruto looked at him sympathetically and walked over to him. She hugged

him and smiled. "Link... I will be happy with whatever path you choose. I

love you... I want you to be happy." Ruto let go of him and her smile

widen as she saw the surprise on his face. "Link you know I would do any-

thing for you. So... I suppose I could stand being here a while longer. A

year is not so bad. Link, I won't question you on anything. Just be happy,

ok?" Ruto kissed him on the forehead. Link smiled happily and hugged

her. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Ruto just laughed and put her

hands on his shoulders as she moved him away from her. "Link, you bet-

ter go before Ganondorf comes looking for you. I don't think he would

want you in here. Link... be safe." Link nodded and hugged her one last

time. He left the room and out of the next and back into the hall. Fi-

nally, someone understood!

Link walked down the halls happily. Maybe when he talked to some of the

other sages they would understand too. Maybe... Link went into the gar-

den and ran over to Epona in the stalls. He hugged her neck happily.

"Things have been going so well Epona! I didn't think that would be pos-

sible! I am so happy..." Link let go of Epona and thought for a moment.

"Epona... I... I don't think I have ever been this happy before..." Link

beamed with delight and went onto Epona. He frowned slightly as he con

tinued on with his musings. What would happen once he left? Things were

finally going right. Go figure, things go right once he is actually living

with the man he was sworn to hate... funny how things work out. Link

patted Epona on the head and road her out of the stall.

Nabaroo followed him out of the stall and stood in front of the doorway.

"Glad to hear you are so happy..." Link, startled, fell from the horse.

"Nabaroo! Must you always scare me?!" Nabaroo smiled and walked over

to him. "But you make it so easy." Link glared at her and stood. "Oh,

what happened to you being happy?" "You ruined it..." Link stated sourly.

Nabaroo placed an arm around Link's shoulders. "Well, I think I know

what I can do to cheer you up..." She led Link out of the garden and

down the halls to hallway with one door at the very end of it. "I think you

will like what you find in there." Link looked at her quizzically. Nabaroo

rolled her eyes and pushed him closer to the door. "Trust me." Link

stared at the door for a moment then slowly opened it.

He smiled happily as he saw Ganondorf sitting at a desk, doing what

seemed to be work. He frowned and slowly backed up, he didn't want to

annoy Ganondorf by his intrusion if Ganondorf was busy. Nabaroo shook

her head and pushed Link into the room. "Ganondorf... I brought you

someone..." Ganondorf looked up and smiled at the two. "Link. What

brings you here?" Link looked at Nabaroo incredulously. He slowly turned

his gaze to Ganondorf, not sure on what to say. "I brought Link here,

thinking that you might actually be able to cheer up his gloomy mood."

"Wait... I am not gloomy..." Link retorted. "Oh? Ok then, angry mood."

Link stared at her agape. He turned from her and huffed. She could be

such a pain. She raised and eyebrow and folded her arms across her

chest as she smiled. "See, I told you he was grumpy... Well, now I suppose

it is time for me to leave. So I will let you two go and see you later."

Nabaroo waved and left the room, closing the door behind herself.

Ganondorf looked at Link and laughed. Link stared at him in surprise.

"What do you find so funny?" "You... You looked like a spoiled child that

didn't get its way just a second ago." Link glared at him and turned

away. "I am not a spoiled child." Ganondorf walked over to Link and

wrapped his arms around him. "I know that." He turned Link around and

kissed him on the lips. "How has your day been going?" Link smiled, for-

getting everything that had happened with Nabaroo. "Pretty well I think."

"That's good. What have you done?" Link hesitated for a moment, he

wasn't sure if he should tell Ganondorf.

Ganondorf noticed the change in Link and saw the nervousness that

quickly overcame him. Ganondorf looked at him warily. "Link... where

have you gone? You didn't try and see Zelda did you?" Ganondorf knew

Link couldn't have since he had put spells up, but anything way possible.

He was Link, hero of time... "No... I didn't see Zelda... I saw Ruto..." Gan-

ondorf stared at him in disbelief. "Why did you go see a sage?!" Link

could hear a hint of anger in Ganondorf's voice and started debating if it

had been a good idea to have seen Ruto. "Well... I wanted to apologize to

Ruto for just running off the first time I saw here when I came upon her

room. Then well, I explained to her about staying here..." Link smiled

warmly. "She said she would accept any of my decisions and just wanted

me to be happy."

Ganondorf hugged Link and kissed him on the forehead as he sighed

wearily. "Link. I am glad she is so accepting, but I don't want you visiting

the other sages... I don't want to risk them hurting you... You mean too

much to me." Link clutched onto Ganondorf's shirt and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to worry you. I wish there was some way for

everyone to get along... and for everyone to understand..." Ganondorf

shook his head and lifted Link's chin so they were facing each other.

"Link... life is not simple and not everyone will get along, no matter what

happens." Ganondorf kissed Link on the lips. "I wish life could be simple.

I wish I could give you everything you wanted. I want to see you smile. I

want you to be happy. I don't want to see you get hurt, but there are

some things that will always be out of my control... So, I want to do as

much as I can to ensure your happiness. So will you please stay away

from the sages?"

Link looked away sadly and thought. He wanted to confront the sages,

but he didn't want to hurt Ganondorf in the process. "Will... Will I still be

able to see Ruto?" "Well..." Ganondorf thought for a moment. He didn't

want Link associating with the sages, but Ruto seemed to approve of

what was going on, so it might not hurt. "Alright... just promise you will

stay away from the other sages... well... except for Nabaroo, but you al

ready knew that." Link smiled and kissed Ganondorf. "Thank you." Gan

ondorf kissed Link back passionately. Link kissed Ganondorf as much

passion and intensity. Ganondorf brushed his tongue against Link's lips

and Link happily obliged Ganondorf and allowed Ganondorf passage into

his mouth. Ganondorf roamed Link's mouth for a few minutes before he

pulled away for breath. The two stared into each others eyes as they re-

gained their breath.

Ganondorf smiled at Link as he picked Link up and set him on his desk.

Ganondorf kissed Link down his neck and sucked on the bottom of it, ef-

fectively receiving a moan from Link. Ganondorf's unbuttoned Link's shirt

and slid his hands down Link's chest as he continued to kiss Link on the

neck and over to the shoulder blade. Ganondorf laid Link on the desk as

he kissed Link down his chest. He licked Link's nipple lightly then began

sucking on it. Link moaned loudly as he gripped Ganondorf's hair lightly.

Ganondorf brought his mouth back to Link's and placed his tongue in

Link's. They battled shortly, and once again, Ganondorf won. Ganondorf

was about to unbutton Link's pants, but to his dismay he heard a knock

on the door. He groaned as he straightened himself out and helped Link

tidy himself up. Ganondorf went to his chair and pulled Link onto his lap

before calling out and telling the person they could enter.

Slyn entered the room and smiled at the two. "Sir... I have the informa-

tion you required of me." He stared at Link for a moment then turned to

Ganondorf, unsure if he was to say the information in front of Link. Gan

ondorf understood and nodded for Slyn to continue. "The creatures you

asked of are all ready to go and the troops are ready as well. Once you

give the word we will depart." "Thank you Slyn. I will call for you later."

Ganondorf placed the papers on his desk as Slyn bowed and left.

Link stared at Ganondorf in confusion. "What was that all about?" Gan-

ondorf just shook his head. "I will tell you later. Now, why don't we go

getting something to eat." Link let out a sigh, knowing Ganondorf was too

stubborn and decided food would be good. He had never eaten breakfast

and it was now lunch, he was getting a bit hungry. Link followed Ganon-

dorf to the kitchen. He was amazed at how big it was. He had never seen

a kitchen that big. He had been staring at it for so long he didn't even

realize that Ganondorf had told the cook what the two were to have to

eat and had started leaving the room. Link quickly caught up with Gan-

ondorf and sat next to him in the dining room. "This place is so big...

how do you not get lost in it?" Link asked as he looked up. It was as if

there was no ceiling, the walls just went on forever. "Well, I designed it so

I think I would know my way around." "You designed this?!" Link asked in

surprise. "Yes. I wasn't going to have someone else do it. They would

have messed everything up." Link smiled and was about to speak, but

the food had come out and was placed in front of them. "That was fast!"

Link stated in astonishment. "Well, I have very good cooks and they work

well, as you said, fast." Link quickly began eating, realizing that he was

hungrier that he thought. Ganondorf chuckled as he watched Link and

slowly began eating his own food.

Once the two were done Ganondorf brought Link to the library and

started helping him read once more. After about an hour Link placed his

head upon the table in dismay and annoyance. "I will never learn this!"

"Well, if you keep acting like this you won't. Now... lift your head up and

look at the words. You can figure this out." Link grudgingly lifted his

head and stared at the book. Maybe reading wasn't so great... "Look at

the word Link. Sound it out..." Link frowned at the word. "I don't want

to..." "Link..." Ganondorf said, getting a bit annoyed. "Link, I am here to

help you. If you don't try, I am not going to help you anymore. You were

the one who wanted to read." Link let out a sigh and stared at the word.

"W...W...e...l...c...o...m...e. Welcome!" Link smiled. he got the word. Ganon-

dorf smiled. "Good. Now just do that with the rest of the words." Link

frowned and stared at the next word. This would be a long day.

After about three hours they had finally finished. Ganondorf led Link

back up to his room. "You should get some rest. I will bring food up to

you soon." He kissed Link on the forehead and was about to leave, but

Link grabbed onto his sleeve. "Where are you going?" Ganondorf smiled

at him. "Don't worry Link. I will see you later. I have things I need to at-

tend to." He kissed Link on the lips and left him. Link let out a sigh and

headed over to the balcony. He stared out at the garden and watched as

the wind softly blew on the flowers, making it seem as if they were danc-

ing. He turned his gaze to the sky as he watched it darken. Some stars

could be seen. He wondered how they could shine so brightly.

He was torn from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. "Come

in." He stated as he walked off the balcony. A woman walked in and

placed a tray on the desk. "I brought you your food." "Thank you." The

woman nodded and left the room as quickly she had come. Link quickly

ate and took a bath soon after. He really enjoyed taking them now. He

had as much hot water as he wanted. Around a half hour later he real-

ized that he should get out. The water was making him tired. He climbed

out and changed.

Link laid in his bed, soon tossing and turning. He couldn't understand it.

He had slept well before. He sat up in the bed and brought the blanket

close to him. Had he already grown attached to having Ganondorf next to

him as he slept? He had only slept with him once! He let out a sigh and

stood, quickly walking out of the room. He might as well find Ganondorf,

maybe then he would actually get some sleep. It was worth a try. He

stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He didn't even know

where Ganondorf's room was. He slapped himself mentally for being so

idiotic. What was he going to do? He didn't really fancy the idea of walk-

ing up to a Gerudo and asking them where Ganondorf's bedroom was.

That would just be too awkward. He decided he would walk around and

hope for the best. After about a half hour of no success he sat on the

floor and leaned against one of the walls. He had officially gotten lost

and there was no sign of Ganondorf anywhere. This castle was too big!

About 15 minutes ago he had decided he would head back to his room

but that had failed and he found himself even more lost. What was he

going to do? "This is hopeless..."

"What is?" Link jumped at the voice. He looked up to see Ganondorf star-

ing down at him, a look of bewilderment on Ganondorf's face. "Well... I

got lost..." "How did you get lost? Weren't you going to bed?" "Well yes...

but... I couldn't sleep... So... I went looking for you..." Ganondorf stared

at Link in surprise, then smiled warmly as he knelt down next to Link and

picked him up. "I'm touched." He kissed Link on the forehead. "Why

aren't you in bed Ganondorf?" Link asked a bit confused. "I normally go

to bed late. I have a lot to do. I am the ruler of this kingdom, and well

soon to be the ruler of the kingdoms around this area."

"What?" Link had gone from confused to highly mystified. "Link. I want to

expand my territory... my power. You knew I would do it one day so don't

act so surprised." Link sat there in thought. Was Ganondorf really doing

this? Well, that was a stupid question to think. "Don't worry Link... I won't

be taking me with you. You will be staying here." Ganondorf gazed down

at Link, seriousness filling his features. "Don't leave the castle. Am I un-

derstood?" Link could only nod. He didn't want to know what Ganondorf

might do if he found out that he left again. It wouldn't be pretty. He

wished he could stop Ganondorf from taking over more lands but he

knew that wouldn't be possible. Ganondorf was evil! He wanted power!

Link was no one to stop him, even if Ganondorf did love him. Link wasn't

that stupid.

"By the way I shall be leaving in two days to begin my invasion." "What?!

Two days?! Do you really have to leave so soon?!" Link bit his tongue

from his outburst and blushed immensely. Ganondorf just laughed. "Oh

Link. You are too much sometimes." He kissed Link on the lips. "You are

truly adorable." Once at his room he laid Link on the bed. Link looked

about, there were a few paintings on his walls as well but there were also

weapons strewn across them. There was no mirror and there seemed to

be a bathroom attached to the room. His bed looked like Link's but big-

ger. "Now I hope you remember where this is because I won't always be

there to find you." Link smiled and pulled his shirt off and threw it on

one of the chairs. He quickly went under the blankets and sighed in content. It was so comfortable.

Ganondorf smiled and climbed in next to Link. Link came close to Gan-

ondorf and wrapped his arms around Ganondorf. "You're warm." Link

stated happily as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against Ganon-

dorf's chest. Ganondorf just chuckled and placed an arm around Link.

"Sleep my love." Link nodded and let a yawn escape him. "Whatever you

wish."


	9. sorry guys

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated at all... anyway... I don't think I am going to continue it. sorry T_T I am not liking the way the story is playing out in my head... sigh... BUT! I am planning on doing another one. I just wanted to see what your preferences might be. ^-^ Granted if it is based on a manga, movie, book, etc... I need to know what it is XD Now, when I do write my new one I will probably not do the spaces, it messes up the way it looks when you read it... maybe I am too stupid to figure out how it actually works XD Unless... of course... you like reading it like that. lol Well, I am interested in hearing what all of you have to say and I am glad you enjoyed the story while it lasted.

Hehe I guess they changed the way they do whole writing thing on here... it might not be so difficult to do the double space XD You may see it after all. lol


	10. The end yet the beginning

Alright. For those of you who enjoyed this story, you know I stopped writing it. kanameouji is adopting it though! So that should make you all happy. ^-^ I hope you enjoy their version of the story. ^-^ Thanks for all of your support and I hope you will support kanameouji as well.

funnyjester


End file.
